February 14th
by othuser
Summary: What happens when Clay forgets Valentine's Day? Valentine's Day one-shot. Enjoy.


**Hey guys! This is just a quick Valentines Day story. This is before Logan and before Quinn and Clay are married. Hope you enjoy and please review, they always make my day! Thank you.**

Quinn woke up to the smell of eggs cooking and coffee brewing. Just another normal morning in the Evans house. She hopes out of bed, puts on a robe, and heads into the kitchen.

Quinn sticks up her nose and takes in the smell as she enters the kitchen, "Mhm, smells so good." Quinn grabs one cup of coffee off the counter and sits down at the table. Then Clay walks over with two plates, placing one in front of her he kisses Quinn on the head, "Morning babe." He says and then sits down next to her.

Clay scarfs down his food and quickly drinks his coffee before getting up and heading towards their bedroom.

"Hey!" Quinn yells. "Where are you going?" She says sadly.

"I've got to get to work!" Clay shouts back. "I have a big meeting today that I can't be late to, important client." He finishes off saying as he walks down the hall to the kitchen, tightening his tie.

"Oh.. I um..guess I'll just go to Haley's today then.."

"Alright, sounds like fun. I'll give you a call tonight." Clay said with kiss on the lips and then rushes out the door.

Quinn just set stunned, she couldn't believe her boyfriend just ran out the door without even mentioning the words "Happy Valentines Day". I mean she knew he supposedly wasn't a big fan of the holiday but she knew that he knew she loved the holiday, along with all other girls out in the world.

….

"Wait. So he didn't say anything to you?!"

"No! Not one word Hales. Nothing!" Quinn was furiously telling her sister about this morning as she was walking around the kitchen in anger.

"Don't worry about it too much Quinn. I'm sure he just wasn't thinking because he was in a rush and well Clay never really thinks.."

"Haley! You aren't even helping." Quinn says with a pout.

"Sorry Quinn, what do you want me to say? I'm sure he will call you as soon as he is out of the meeting and realizes the day."

"Yeah..maybe you are right..well I'm just going to head back home. Have a good night with Nathan." Quinn says sounding a little depressed.

"Quinn!" Haley shouts out as Quinn opens the front door to leave. Quinn stops and turns her head towards Haley. "He loves you." Haley says. Quinn shows a slight smile and walks out the door.

…..

Quinn's relaxing on the couch as Clay comes home from work. "Hey!" Clay says as he walks in through the door.

"Hey." Quinn replies sadly without even looking towards Clay.

Clay walks over to the back of the couch that Quinn is sitting on, he kisses her head, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Still not looking Quinn replies with a simple "Nothing."

"Alright.." Clay says even though he's not buying it. "The suns setting, lets go for a walk on the beach."

"I think I just want to stay inside and read a book tonight."

"Please Quinn." Clay tries begging. "We haven't had a nice walk in awhile, lets just go for a quick one, talk about our day."

Quinn finally turns around to look at his face, she thinks a moment and then says "fine" and gets up off the couch.

….

The two are strolling down the beach as the sun quickly sets.

"How was your day?" Clay decides to ask Quinn, this is the first time the silence between them has ever felt awkward.

"Fine." Is the only thing Quinn replies with.

Clay looks at her, "Fine? Come on Quinn give me more than that. Did you see Haley today? Did something happen?" He asks in worriment.

She just stops in her footsteps, pulling on Clay's hand. "You want to know what's wrong Clay? You forgot it's Valentines Day! I know you aren't big on the holiday but you still celebrate it for me! And even if you don't you can still say something. And I know you had some big meeting today but you didn't even tell me that you love me this morning! DO you know how that feels?! Awful Clay! Awful!"

Clays face just fills with guilt and sadness. "Quinn…I'm..I'm sorry. I just..I guess I just wasn't in my head this morning. I'm sorry."

"I'm just..I'm going back to the house."

"Please don't.. Just give me a few minutes, let's just talk, I don't want to get in some fight."

"I don't either." Quinn admits. She may be mad at what happened but she could never let herself go to bed angry with Clay, she loves him too much.

"Good." Clay says with a smile. After walking a little bit farther Clay sees some lights in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" He asks pointing forward at the lights.

"I don't know."

"Come on, let's go look."

"Clay… What if it's a party or something?"

"So what? Then we are just two people strolling on the beach and we turn around, alright?"

"Okay, okay! Let's go." Quinn agrees just to keep him and his suspicious mind happy.

….

When they arrive at the lights they saw in the distance they see this beautiful scene of Christmas lights hanging all around lighting up a blanket and picnic basket laying underneath.

Clay turns his head to look at Quinn, "Happy Valentine's Day Quinn."

Quinn lets go of Clay's hand and buts both her hands up to her mouth with tears falling from her eyes. She turns to look at Clay, "You didn't forget…"

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Clay whips away her tears.

"You let me yell at you and you didn't even tell me! Clay…I'm so sorry."

Clay smiles a cheeky smile, "It's okay." And kisses her forehead. "Wine?"

Quinn laughs, "I love you." She kisses him passionately.

Clay pulls away his lips and presses his forehead on hers, breathing heavily, "I love you too."

**Yay! You guys made it to the end! Congrats? Lol. Thanks so much for reading. Hope it was decent. And please leave a review, even if it as simple as "good story" or "bad story" seriously love them all.**

**HI HOLLIE (tilkingdomcomeCQ)! YOU DA BEST! LOVE YA!**


End file.
